


Little Mermaid

by Shutupandsmile



Category: My Hero Academia, bhna, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandsmile/pseuds/Shutupandsmile
Summary: Shoto looks for others of his kind and sees a beautiful sight.





	Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> My first posting...figured why not? Let me know whatcha think?

Shoto Todorokis first impression of the surface world…bright..very bright. It didn’t look this bright from hundreds of feet below sea level. He squinted his mismatched eyes trying to adjust to the new world he was seeing. 

His first mission…find clothing. From what he had been told when he was younger humans wore these things to cover their flesh from the harsh rays he was now experiencing first hand. He use to be able to dive under the surface when it became too much. There was no hiding now. HIs new appendages felt weak and standing upright was more of task than the humans he’d seen in passing from ships made it seem. Luckily no one was around for now. 

His main mission, aside from clothing, was to find others like him..or at least someone like him. He had been alone too long now and was desperate to find other merfolk to be around. He wasn’t the most social growing up among his pod but not having anyone for years now…well..we go into that now. But he was getting desperate. 

Across town Izuku Midoriya was getting ready for his shift at work. He really loved his job. Slipping on his tail he ran his hands over the hand-sewn scales. It had cost him a fortune but he considered it a necessary expense for his profession. Izuku Midoriya was a professional mermaid. He lived for the smiles of the people he performed for and that alone was worth all the training he did. The studying of dance, breath control, and holding. He was very proud of his record time of six minutes under the water. He liked to think he made his job look effortless…and he did, under the water, the children ran up to the tank like they were seeing a living miracle.  
Shoto was one of them. From afar he watched with his jaw dropped. Less than two days into his search he had found someone! A living, breathing merfolk just like himself! He couldn’t believe it. He watched the man swim around the tank he was confined to and wave at the children in-front on of him. He was simply beautiful his bright green hair and tail that match reflected in the sunlight was far brighter then what he used to and had to squint just to see him clearly. 

He was determined, he was going to save him no matter what.


End file.
